1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and more particularly to lighting devices having a plurality of light sources.
2. Related Art
Portable lighting devices such as flashlights, headlamps, and other types of lighting devices may be implemented with one or more light sources which may be used to illuminate areas of interest. In particular, lighting devices having a plurality of light sources can be useful in that different types of light sources, such as light sources providing different beam patterns or different wavelengths, may be provided in a single device. Unfortunately, many existing lighting devices that include multiple light sources are often difficult and cumbersome to control.
For example, certain lighting devices may include separate controls for different light sources. In this regard, a user may be forced to select from among a variety of different controls when operating the lighting device. Unfortunately, such implementations can require the user to remember and differentiate between the different controls. This can this can complicate the operation of the lighting device for the user, especially if adjustments to multiple light sources are desired. As an example, in dark environments, there may be insufficient light for the user to reliably distinguish between multiple controls. As another example, in stressful environments, there may be insufficient time for the user to distinguish between multiple controls. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.